


Revelations in the Rain

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, They’re friends and ex-lovers I swear, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: There’s something familiar about that masked knight.





	Revelations in the Rain

The rain drums on the roof outside. Michalis groans as he rubs his eyes. He has always hated rain. At first, it was just an inconvenience for riding his wyvern. More recently, however, it has transformed into a source of pain. 

The chill aggravates his painful scars. He gives up on sleeping and trudges down the stairs of the cheap inn. 

In the lobby sits the damnable blue haired royal. Marth takes a small sip of some warm drink, looking out the window. 

“It’s you.” Michalis snarls, mostly for Marth’s lack of comment on Michalis’s presence. 

Marth jumps. Michalis feels a twinge or satisfaction. 

Marth looks at Michalis and smiles. “Isn’t it a little late to be up, Michalis?”

“Look at your hypocrisy.” Is his annoyed response. Marth chuckles uneasily. Michalis scoffs. 

“What do you suppose he is doing?” Marth asks after a few minutes of quiet. Michalis looks at Marth, then peers out the window. 

Sirius, that strangely familiar masked knight, waltzes alone in the rain. A man of his ability must sense that they watch him. Despite this, he continues his dance. 

Michalis frowns. The eccentric knight seemed to recognize him when he introduced himself. However, he gave him a firm handshake. 

_“My name is Sirius.” He had said._

_“Why do you fight, Sirius?” Michalis had demanded to know._

_Sirius had chuckled and patted Michalis on the shoulder and walked away. Most men would have paid for that. Yet, Michalis had not found himself able to pursue Sirius._

“Michalis?” Marth asks. Michalis scowls. 

“What?!” He demands. Marth flinches. 

“You seemed to be far away.” Marth’s tone is pathetic. It has pity dripping off the words. Michalis despises it. 

“You dare worry about me?” Michalis hisses. 

“You were badly injured. I know after such bad injuries, some people…” Marth looks down. 

“I’m in top condition!” Michalis scowls. “I’ll show you.”

He ventures into the rain before he can think. He walks confidently up to Sirius. The masked man stops his dance. 

Michalis takes his hands, then he gets into waltz position. The strange man is strong. Well-built. Michalis is not surprised. 

They begin a strange dance. They both fight for the dominate position. Despite only a few inch height difference, Sirius seems to tower over Michalis. He does not yield. 

Neither give in. They step on each other’s toes, yet there is not a single flinch. A crack of thunder is heard. Lightning reflects off of Sirius’s mask. Michalis catches a glimpse of eyes under the mask. 

A sheen of tears. 

Michalis falters. Sirius takes the leading position. He leads Michalis flawlessly. 

The two men stop. Michalis finds himself closer to the masked man than he had ever expected. He reaches up with a trembling hand. 

There is something familiar about the knight, no doubt. His soft hair. His undeniable skill. The way his voice commands attention, even with a simple whisper. 

With such a thought in mind, he steals the last kiss he will ever receive from Camus. 

Michalis returns inside. Marth has drifted off at the table. The wyvern knight makes his way back up the stairs. 

They resume the march the next day. Michalis stays as far from the strange knight as possible. 

Too much loyalty will corrupt his ambition.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never played New Mystery


End file.
